


Atop the Furs

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, Fluff, OC, Pregnant, Serious Crack, Size Difference, injuries, warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kargath and Jun share some late night concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop the Furs

**Author's Note:**

> According to TvTropes, Kargath doesn't have a set personality. None of the writers make him the same. 
> 
> So, I was given the rare chance for free canon-character interpretation and I ran with it.

She had to admit, lying here on the furs beside him was actually loads more comfortable than lying on a mattress. She didn't even have to suffer without something to prop her head up on as the big orc’s biceps worked perfectly for such a thing. 

As her friend had -correctly- told her, Orc’s were warm, and if they liked you they could be insanely cuddleable as well. Kargath didn't seem like he'd be a cuddler either, but that Orc was always surprising her. 

According to him, having one hand opens up a lot of forced opportunities. Like how to cook, clean, dress yourself, and basically function as a living person whilst lacking that oh-so-important body part. However, Jun had been presently surprised to find that the blade was also detachable thanks to a little goblin ingenuity. 

The fact alone that he could cook -and cook well- had shocked her. The fact he did it efficiently with only one hand had floored her. 

Kargath wasn't much for compliments in the sense that he didn't know how to take them. Not that it stopped Jun from dishing them out when credit was due. Just because he didn't know what to say didn't meant they weren't appreciated. 

Jun hummed in content and curled further into Kargath’s hold. The Orc responded with a grunt and put a large hand on Jun’s belly. Jun smiled for a moment, but pursed her lips at the sight of the bloodied space where a few of his teeth used to be. 

“I-.”

“Don't.” Kargath grunted and gave his mate a hard stare. “It's tradition.”

“I know that.” Jun rolled her eyes. “It hurts, doesn't it?”

“I'll live. I've been through much worse.” Kargath huffed, raising a brow. 

Jun snorted. “That was then. This is now.” She chided and lifted her hands as they began to glow a soft green color. The Orc sighed deeply, but allowed his mate to heal the aching wounds of his now-empty set of gums. 

Jun hunched over immediately after finishing, her energy spent. She allowed Kargath to wipe the sweat beading down her forehead and neck, and only managed to make a soft sound of protest when her lifted her much smaller body into his lap and sat up. 

“I was comfortable there…” Jun pouted, slightly dazed. 

“Don't waste your magic trying to heal me.” Kargath grumbled, “I can handle a little pain.”

“But you don't have to.” Jun argued weakly. 

“I’d rather it be me than you.” Kargath told her firmly and let Jun lie back down. 

“...That was a lot of teeth though.” Jun sighed and curled up again. 

“Mm. We have a child on the way. He needs a charm from his father.” Kargath grumbled and averted his gaze. “I'm having Gronmag make you one too.” 

Jun’s eyes widened. “Me? Why?”

“For good luck. Piece of mind.” Kargath admitted and gently traced the swell of his mate’s belly with the tips of his fingers. “You are a gnome. I was surprised that we fit so well together, and now we have a child on the way.” Kargath furrowed his brows, “You could die trying to give birth to this half-breed. A Gnome and an Orc have never had children together…”

“...you'll still love them won't you?” Jun wrung her hands nervously, “Even though they’ll be a half-breed?”

Jun gasped as Kargath tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His gaze was firm and his jaw was set. 

“Yes.” 

“R-Right. Okay, good. I worry too much, don't I? I do…” Jun muttered, scoffing as Kargath merely shrugged. “How helpful.”

“Go to sleep, Jun.”

“Fine, fine. Goodnight, Grump-gath.” Jun muttered, shrieking when Kargath pinched her bare ass in rebuttal. 

“Ass!”

“I know. It feels great.” The Orc pushed with a smug grin, giving her backside another firm squeeze. 

Cheeks flared with red, Jun narrowed her eyes and gave Kargath’s pec a sound slap right over the nipple, enjoying the sounds of his surprised pain. Jun grinned devilishly. 

“Wow. Were they cold or am I just that good?” Jun teased, snickering at the look of annoyance Kargath shot her. 

“Irritating little imp.”

“Hey! Don't diss the height!”

Kargath merely shrugged and cuddled Jun closer, placing his whole hand protectively over the swell his Gnomish mate’s belly. With one last goodnight, and series of eye-rolls, the pair quickly fell asleep amongst the furs.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I had an urge and I listened to it. Do I regret it? 
> 
> Not even a little bit.


End file.
